Itachi's Real Heart
by UchihaVanx-sama
Summary: What is Itachi’s heart really like? Does he really violent, evil, or whatever like we have seen this far? What does he think bout his soulmate, Reylien? Find out Itachi’s true heart!
1. part I Reylien's heart

**Disclaimer: **I just "play" around with Kishimoto's story, dude! But I own Itachi (hi2) ! He's mine!! He's ma boyfriend

**Summary: **What is Itachi's heart really like? Does he really violent, evil, or whatever like we have seen this far? What does he think bout his soulmate , Reylien? Find out Itachi's true heart here!

**AN: **This is ma 3rd story after Akatsuki's holiday (complete) n Hi no Shoojo (in progress)...Plis enjoy n dunt 4get 2 R&R!

**Chapter 1**

**Real Heart between 2-part I (Reylien's Heart)**

Watashiwa Reylien desu.

I'm the last survivor of Hi clan...

One thing important I wanna say...

Aishite, Itachi-sama...

I luv Itachi-sama so much

My heart and my luv now is just for Itachi-sama

I dunt wanna change to another heart again!

I dunt care and I dunt wanna care...whether Itachi-sama is evil, rude, violent, heartless, or a killer...I just luv him!

I want Itachi-sama always brings me along his side...whether it's happy, dangerous, tragic, or full of sadness...I dunt wanna care...

I just wanna make Itachi-sama feel sooo...lucky and never regret to have me on his side.

I believe Itachi-sama will be the luckiest person in this world, or if he still doesn't feel like it, I'll make him the luckiest person in this world. Because why? I'll always make him happy, feels warm, and the most important...I want to make Itachi-sama knows if there's still someone who loves him soo...much just like the way he is. Yap! And that's person is me!

Whatever it is, my luv for Itachi-sama will never change, from now and forever, without limit, although at the end of world.

Many people maybe curious why I luv the cold-blooded Itachi-sama soo..much...Well, by on his side, I feel really safe, I feel warm, I feel happy, sometimes I feel tight, too. So, in other word, Itachi-sama makes my world more colorful. I've been trapped in Itachi-sama's heart, in his "jail". And I dunt wanna go out from that "jail", even though someone give me the key to open the "jail" and escape. Maybe I'll just burn that key, so no one can open that "jail" and I'll be on Itachi-sama's heart forever! Because what? That "jail" is the safest and warmest place for me.

Well, maybe there's too many differences between Itachi-sama and myself. I'm a cheerful, friendly, sometimes noisy, can't calm down, and careless girl. Itachi-sama is... quite, cool, intelligent, powerful, and honored. We just like heaven and earth. But because of those reasons make Itachi-sama and I the best couple in this world, and also because of those reasons make we'll always luv each others.

Honestly, at first I pretty hate Itachi-sama because of his betrayal to Uchiha and Konoha. Well, I really hate betrayal! But as time go by, I started to know himself more... And one thing of Itachi-sama that really touched my heart is his luv and care to his little bro, Sasuke, although Sasuke hates him so much because of...urgh...ya know it... The worst is , I heard that Itachi-sama hasn't got many friends. His best friend, or better said with his best partner 'till now is only Kisame. Outside that, anyone who sees him will step aside because of their fear of Itachi-sama.

At first, I thought I just felt sorry of him because of what he has got so far, so I tried to be nicer to him. But as time go by, that feeling just grows bigger. It wasn't just a "sorry" feeling...Wakata...Sore wa ai desu. At first, I just wanna ignored it. But I couldn't! So, I just let it flow, let it flow, and became like this! I was really happy when I knew that Itachi-sama also has the same feeling. I feel I'm the luckiest person in this world to have Itachi-sama on my side.

Itachi-sama ever asked me, "Why you're not afraid of me? If it's other people, they've already ran away..." Well...what should I say? Like I've said before, I'll always be on Itachi-sama's side. I dunt care whether it's deadly, happy, sadly, or any situation. Spend my life with Itachi-sama is the happiest thing in this world, yeah! Itachi-sama also ever said that I sometimes just like a pure girl, who's just too kind. And sometimes I'm a fearless girl, fear of nothing, no fear of dead or suffering. That kinda suits me ;)

Because of these reasons, I always try to not hurt Itachi-sama's feeling or make him dissapoint and sad. I wanna always see his smiles, especially that warm smile he gives to me and melts my heart. Well, at least one smile each day, I've already felt sooo happy. I want to do the best just for Itachi-sama, for his life, and for his future.

I'll always love you, Itachi-sama. I'll always be an angel on your heart. I'll always be on your side at any situation. Aishiteru, Itachi-sama.

**-END OF PART I (REYLIEN'S HEART)-**

**TBC**

AN: I hope you all like it...! Well, honestly I'm still a "junior" author … so plis understand.. :p . N plis dunt 4get 2 R&R !! Thx 4 da attention!


	2. part II Itachi's heart

**Disclaimer: Itachi is mine, mine, mine, mine, and mine 4eva!! Dunt try 2 take him away from me!!**

**Summary: **What is Itachi's heart really like? Does he really violent, evil, or whatever like we have seen this far? What does he think bout his soulmate, Reylien? Find out Itachi's true heart here!

**AN: **Here's come part 2 of chap 1! Enjoy...!

**Chapter 1**

**Real Heart between 2-part II (Itachi's Heart)**

Boku wa Itachi desu.

Yeah...I'm "that" Itachi, Uchiha Itachi.

The one who killed all of Uchiha clan, the Mangekyou user, an Akatsuki member.

To the point, what I wanna say is, Rey is really an amazing girl!!

You ask who's Rey? Well...her real name is Hisenka Reylien or Reylien. But I prefer call her Rey. It's more kawaii for her.

I've never thought before, if Rey will be the one who be on my side and spend the rest life with me.

You must know if there are so many differences between Rey and I. Te mo, so far there are also many same things we both have. Rey is a kunoichi from Hi clan, the strongest fire element user clan, just like Uchiha. We both are the eldest child in our family, so actually, we two are pretty stubborn. But that really doesn't matter. We both know each other much and always try to not hurt each other. Rey is just too kind.

First meeting of us, was really unpleasant. We were enemies. At that time, when I failed to capture Naruto and escaped from Jiraiya with Kisame,she was still...14, around Naruto's age. I still remember a black-haired girl that came toward Kisame & I and attacked with her special jutsu, somehow like a fire jutsu. But Kisame & I escaped successfuly. That was the first time, too, I saw her eyes turned to red when she used the fire jutsu.

Two years later, I met her for the second time. I was defeated by Sasuke at Uchihas hideout and I almost lost my life. I don't know from where, the black-haired girl with violet eyes appeared. She seemed recognized me that time, but look like she didn't care. She cured the injured me with her medical ninjutsu. I've never thought before that will be a girl like her. Curing someone without care whether that person will make her lost her life or not. Cool!

After cured me, she left. What I was thinking that time, this girl must vanish or she'll become a troublesome enemy. So I forced myself to stand up and put out a kunai, then threw it toward her. She quickly dodged it.

"It doesn't mean if you've saved me I won't kill you!" I said. She just quite in silence. I put my kunai near her neck,

"I'll kill you!"

"Just do it! Do whatever you want! Do whatever you should do!" She said it without any fear and somehow like underestimated me! From that time, I started to know her more. As time goes by, I just let my feeling flow, and it become like today.

What thing from Rey that really melted my cool heart? Well, I just love that black ponytail of her, a pair of violet eyes which will turn to red if she uses fire jutsu, and a warm hug she always gives me to cheers me up. The most important, I like the cheerful smile of her. The smile like there are nothing to worry about.

One reason why I never tried to kill her again is, sometimes she just likes a pure girl. Especially whenever she calls me "Itachi-sama". I hate to admit it, but I really wanna thanks to God for me not killed her that time, or I won't have this day. I believe that Rey & I were destined to be together. A cheerful girl like Rey was destined to be paired with a cool-blooded person like me. That's why make us the best couple in this world (this is what I think).

Rey is really a sweet girl, some kawaii, and the most important is she has opened my mind and eyes that have been blind for years. She makes me know that I'm no longer alone and there's still a person who loves me so much just like the way I am. And that person is Rey! See? How amazing is she! So far, people will just step aside when they meet me. But Rey's different. She's just like a person who has already known there's a trap in front of her, but she still walk closer to it…and…Dash! She trapped in my jail, the jail of my heart. I just give my heart's key to her and I hope she'll ignore to accept it so the key will vanish and she won't go anywhere. She'll be mine forever! Sounds selfish, eh?

But I swear, Rey will be the first and last person that stays in my heart. She has begged me to always bring her on my side, wherever I go, and I've promised to do so. So I wanna keep this promise 'till forever, even that will cost my life, even at the end of world.

Because of those reasons, I don't wanna hurt Rey, I don't wanna make her upset. And the most important, I don't wanna make all things that Rey has done for me become useless.

I wanna give all the best just for her, my beloved girl. I'll protect her and love her with all my heart, with all my life, as long as I still breathing. With her on my side, I feel I'm the luckiest person in this world.

Trust me, Rey, I'll make you never regret to been trapped in my heart. I'll always love you. Aishiteru, Reylien…

P.S: Hm…I've got a plan for Rey & I… Just wait and see…!

**-END OF PART II (ITACHI'S HEART)-**

**-END OF CHAP I-**

**TBC**

AN: Finally, chapter 1 finished!! Must get back working 4 chap 2!! Just wait 4 it, ok? It's still in progress…Fuh! BTW, dunt 4get to R&R!! And thx 4 reading!!


End file.
